The Walk
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Inspired by "The Walk" by Imogen Heap. Leah Potter has moved to Japan after the war, and soon discovers Digimon. She befriends the gang, but Leah has secrets she won't tell in fear that they won't stay with her. With her new partner pushing her to trust them, a bond discovered with one of the group, Leah's secrets spill out, and she tries to move on. Fem!Harry.


_**Warnings: Mention of non-con, Fem!Harry, mentioned character death, and the cuteness that is Veemon. Slight Taichi-bashing, but not really in the long run.**_

**_Pairings:_ Daisuke/Fem!Harry(Leah), Takeu/Hikari, ROn/Hermione, Neville/Lavender/ Luna/Collin Creevey**

_**Rating:**_** T**

Japan. Scary place, considering she didn't know how to speak the language at first. She paused, hand lowering her brush as she was lost in thought…

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione questioned again, finishing the polishing of her automail leg._

_She sighed. "Yes, Mione, I am. I can't stay in England- it's suffocating!"_

"_But Japan? Leah Potter, you frustrating little- that's nearly half way around the world!" The brunette cried, flailing her arms._

"_Exactly. Japan's thankful for what I've done, and they're ready to accept me with open arms as a citizen. They're lax there too, and I'll come back for birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Samhain. And I'll be here when the Council of Night needs m. I'm not forgetting about you guys. Not after everything." Leah told her calmly._

_Hermione sighed, "I know." She said._

"_Take care of Ron- don't let him freak out about the telly again. And don't forget to see Neville and Luna about Hogwarts' reconstruction, I'll drop in after I'm settled and see if I can help for a day or two."_

_Hermione smiled a bit as Leah hefted her bottomless duffle bag and started to the door. "I know, I'm always prepared."_

_Leah paused at the door, glancing back at her. "Not always, Mione."_

_Hermione's smile tightened. "I know." They wouldn't say goodbye. Goodbye was for the dying. "See you." See you was for the living to meet again._

"_See you."_

She shook her head, pulling her hair into a high ponytail and tilting her head. She'd had it purple for a little while, but she didn't think it'd work for the high school uniform she'd be wearing for Odaiba. At least the uniform would bring out her natural green eyes, seeing as the uniform was green as well, just a dark shade.

She tapped her chin, glancing around her room for an inspiring color. She thought about the fire engine red of the Weasley Clan, but it'd make her look like a Christmas ornament. She shrugged and decided to go with her natural color, jet black. A quick fix to her bangs had them covering her lightning bolt scar.

She slipped on the uniform, put on a pair of brown knee high slip on heelless boots, and stuck a throwing/fighting knife into the left on and her keys in the uniform jacket's pocket, grabbing a stick of dango and leaving.

* * *

"You are…?" The professor- Akegata-sensei, she chided to herself- asked, looking worn out. She didn't blame him, considering the class looked…rowdy.

"Potter Leah. Transfer from Britain." She answered politely.

The man nodded, shoving a mess of brown locks from his face and trying to get the attention of the class. Without any result.

"May I?"

Akegata nodded with a sigh of frustration, "If you think you can, Potter-san." He answered. "No problem for someone of your caliber, I think." He told her, glancing at her forehead, then the Potter Head Ring to signify that he knew everything- well, everything that was public knowledge.

She smiled at him. "Of course. Call me Leah, Akegata-sensei. I think we'll be great friends, considering you're my neighbor."

He gave her one of his own, "Then call me Rei outside of class, Leah."

"Will do." She cleared her throat, and brought two fingers to her mouth, whistling so shrilly that the students winced and quieted, covering their ears. She decided to add a bit of her own two sickles, while she had their attention. "First day like this? Bad first impression." She muttered, low enough they'd think she didn't mean for them to hear her.

Akegata gave her a small smile of thanks. "Class, this is Potter Leah, she's a new student all the way from Europe. She's well versed in Japanese, so I'd watch your mouth. Is there anything you'd like to say about yourself, Potter-san?"

"Hm…I know several languages, some of which include, but not all, are English, French, Russian, Bulgarian, German, Italian, Latin and Spanish. I've been to Russia, Germany, Italy, France, Bulgaria, America and Brazil. I get sick a bit easy, so if I end up not attending for a few weeks at a time, I wouldn't worry much. I'm a mixed martial arts mistress- the highest level equivalent to here- I also know kendo and fencing. I like reading and sports, even though I'm not allowed to play them." She shrugged. "That's all."

"Why don't you sit behind Takaishi? Takaishi-kun, please raise your hand."

Leah flashed the blonde a small smile and a nod when he grinned at her in welcome. At least one was nice so far.

She wasn't prepared for lunch. Most of the students hung back, others…not so much.

Takaishi, however, was kind enough to drive them off when he noted her start to twirl her pencil around with the urge to stab someone. She didn't like being surrounded so closely with no room to breathe.

He smiled lightly, turning around in his chair backwards, opening a bento to eat. "So, why come to Japan, to Odaiba of all places?"

She glanced up, having been eyeing his food. She hadn't brought any. She had thought the school would serve lunch. Oops. "I'm the daughter of a wealthy lord and lady back home. The publicity was too much. I couldn't walk out of my house, let alone go visit my godson or friends."

"What about your parents."

"Died when I was one. My aunt raised me and my cousin after divorcing her husband. She's dead, my cousin is in medical school." She leaned back, unable to tear her eyes from his food. Morgana's left tit, she was hungry! Damn her fast metabolism.

He caught where she was looking and laughed a bit, holding out his chopsticks, "I don't eat much, you can share."

She stared, "You share food?" The hell? She'd never met a guy that'd do that- not even Neville! Mind after they'd all beat manner's into Ron's head everyone ate politely, but still, they didn't share food. Ever.

He cracked a smile, "I burn off good pretty slow for a guy, especially considering I play basketball. I'm lucky I'm not fat as a pig."

She snorted, "You and me both, I eat like one." She accepted the chopsticks, "Arigato, gozimasu." She said, pressing her palms together and bowing a fraction in her seat to him in thanks, grabbing bit of the sushi presented to her.

Takaishi watched her in worry of her reaction. "Potter-san…?"

Her eyes were bugging out, chopstick edges still in her mouth, and she swallowed hard. "Who made these? I have to get their recipe!" She cried, wiggling in her seat happily. She couldn't help it, she was a tiger animagus, and gods if she didn't love sushi.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Jeez, and I thought you were going to start choking. Actually, my girlfriend did. She can't do anything but sushi, like her mother. She cooks it with heat, don't eat it. It's either burnt, not done, tastes horrible, or puts you in the bathroom."

She passed the chopsticks back, unable to contain her snickers. "Sounds like my one of my old friends. Lord, she made the weirdest foods! Ice cream with tapioca pudding, pickle relish and okra, for instance. It was her favorite desert."

He caught the past tense, but ignored it as he turned green, passing the chopsticks back. "Ugh…thanks, really needed to imagine that while I'm eating."

She laughed, "Gomen."

"Hey TK, what's the holdup man- oh sorry!" Whoever had been catching the blonde's attention had bumped her desk. She refrained from hissing at him for nearly ruining the sushi, only not doing it because he caught it and resettled it on the table. She passed the chopsticks back to Takaishi.

"Jeez, Daisuke, watch where you're going. Hikari would be ticked if you ruined my lunch." The blonde shot at him, rolling his sky blue eyes. She was reminded faintly of Willis, her friend from America who had just texted her, ironically.

They'd met when her family and herself had gone on vacation to America. They'd kept in touch, seeing as he was an American Wizard.

"Sharing your lunch with another girl? I think she'd be more mad about that." The maroon haired, golden eyed teen- Daisuke- countered, leaning on the desk next to them. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke. Really, I am sorry for running into you." He apologized with a grin, running a hand through his wild hair. He had that nonchalant look about him, considering he wasn't wearing a tie, the shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and the jacket wasn't buttoned at all. A pair of goggles rested around his neck, a bit worn and round.

"Potter Leah."

"Oh, that's what I forgot! Sorry, Potter-san. Takaishi Taker, but you can all me TK."

"Leah then, to both of you." She shrugged, taking another bit and passing the utensils back over. "I'm not one for formality."

"Cool." Motomiya answered, "Call me Daisuke then."

She nodded, smiling slightly. Her hand slipped into her pocket, bringing out the cell phone Hermione and Ron had forced her to get and glancing at the caller ID. Andromeda? She stood and bowed. "Arigato, gozimasu, for the meal, TK. It was nice meeting you as well, Daisuke. I need to take this."

"You too, Leah." Both boys shrugged, devolving into an argument match about something she didn't catch.

"Hey, Andy." She said in English, stepping out into the courtyard.

"_Thank Merlin! Listen something big is going on!_"

Leah frowned. Big? Andy worked in the Department of Mysteries, while Teddy was babysat by Luna. "Slow down and tell me what's going on."

"_Well, we got these reports in about..._"

* * *

"So, what'd you think of the new student?" Hikari asked, looking up at a Digital sky as they traipsed over a desert area.

Daisuke, arms folded behind his head, Veemon at his side, shrugged, letting his fingers move from his hair and down to his pants' pockets. "She's nice enough, I guess, I don't know. TK, you talked to her longer than I did."

"She knows a lot of languages, been to plenty of places, athletic, filthy rich. Her parents are dead and she was pretty quiet in class. Didn't pay attention to Akegata, but she answered the questions he asked her correctly. She helped a few students with their English, had a pretty animated conversation in French with Akegata. She seems pretty cool though, just quieter than what I'm used to."

Daisuke glanced at him. "She acted like one of us." He added after a minute. "Still, athletic. She was tense the whole time. Not the get-me-out-of-here tense, but our tense, the need-to-know-places-to-run-incase-Digimon-attack-tense. And I'm pretty sure she had an eye on every single person in class, even the ones behind her."

TK frowned. "Well, she did dodge the pencil Katsuya Taiga threw across the room." He shrugged, "Let's get this done though."

"Aa. It's a lot of work to do." The maroon haired leader murmured, looking at the crumbling temple in thought. They wanted to what was inside; Izzy thought it would be helpful.

* * *

A month later, she decided she liked Japan. The cuisine was great, the people alright and the scenery amazing. Especially when the Sakura trees were in full bloom.

She leaned a little further out the window of her classroom, half listening to Hikari and Miyako laugh as Daisuke and Takeru fought about something completely random. She blinked rapidly, going cross-eyed to focus on the petal that landed on her nose, blowing it off only for it to land in her open palm. She smiled a bit. Luna would have loved this. In fact, she'd send a copy of the memory to her.

* * *

"Hey Leah!" Daisuke called, walking backwards next to her. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to Kari's and watch some horror flicks tonight. Pizza, popcorn, the whole shebang."

She blinked. That was not wise, horror films had noises that reminded her of the war, and remembering specific details about the war set her on edge and made her flashback. But he looked hopeful, and glancing over his shoulder as she turned to face him, so did the others, Iori included. She'd just use a deafening charm on herself and read lips. "Sure. I've got to stop by the computer lab though; Yoshino-sensei let me leave some things in there." She answered, smiling lightly at the excitement on his face.

"Awesome! We've gotta go grab the movies and snacks, see you in…an hour?"

She nodded. "Sure thing, Daisuke." She told him in amusement, turning towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's go!" She heard him shout.

Leah opened the bag, looking around to make sure no one was in the room. Rei had been right, Yoshino's sister was the best crafter she'd seen in a long time, Molly Weasley not counting. The set of throwing daggers hummed at her touch, thrumming with magic imbedded into the super strengthened silver. They were combined with a vial of her blood, meaning they'd always return to her when she called them back.

She looked at the leather arm set, admiring the runes- something Hermione had taught her. This particular set of runes allowed the knives to switch slots. Meaning that as she used them, until she recalled them, that as the one in the slot- that with a flick of her wrist would slide into her hand- was used, the next knife would move into its place and so on. There were six, three for each arm. Perfect.

She slid them into place, leaving the duffle back underneath Yoshino=sensei's desk containing the last half of the paying price.

Leah heard the whirl of machinery and glanced at the computer that had switched on. She dismissed it, figuring it to be faulty wiring. Next thing she knew she was being sucked through a wormhole of a smeared rainbow, landing in a rocky grass covered area of land.

She looked around, dusting herself off and happy she had a change of clothes with her.

"Hey, lady, who are you?" She heard.

Leah turned, coming face to face with rather doglike creature. "Eh? I'm Potter Leah. What are you?"

"I'm a Digimon!" The little being answered, puffing up. "A Digital Monster."

"Look more like a fure ball to me." She answered under her breathe. "Well, since you're the big bad monster, mabe you can watch out for others while I change clothes?"

"Sure!" The digimon answered. "I'm Gabumon, by the way."

"Pleasure." She answered, stepping out from behind the rock a minute later. She was nor more comfortable in a pair of sand camo cargos in tan combats, a olive green tight spaghetti strap tank top and a sand camo jacket.

"So, Gabumon, where am I?"

'"You're in the Digital World!" At her blank look, her continued. "It's where Digimon live, we side long the human dimension."

"Sou ka." She tilted her head, "So, how exactly do I get back?"

"Well, do you have a little device?"

Leah patted her pockets, checked her duffle bag she'd used that day, and her uniform pockets. "Nope."

"Oh…well then, you're stuck here. Without one of those, we call them Digivice or D3's, you can't travel between the two worlds. I don't even know how you got here, we'll have to wait for one of the others."

"Others? Other people?"

"Aa. Digidestined. TK, Kari, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke and Ken." He answered cheerily, walking along side her as she stepped through grass.

"Oh." So this was where they always ran off to. "Uh, Gabumon? What is that?"

"Snimon, a Digimon with one bad attitude." He answered, "Run for it!" He shouted.

"Diamond Storm!"

Leah tossed Gabumon to the ground and covered his body with hers as the attack hit the gigantic bug digimon.

Both turned, coming face to face with a fox digimon. She looked exhausted and her legs were quivering, a little blood in her fur making it matted.

"Go! I'll hold him off!"

"Wait, who are you?" Leah shouted back. If she was saving them, she at least wanted to get her name.'

"Renamon." She growled out. "Now go!"

Renamon flew past them as Gabumon dragged Leah away. She glowed white and became a smaller digimon that really did look like a fox kit.

Leah glanced up, analytical mind taking over. Snimon looked like he would go for the kill. She couldn't let that happen, not after she helped them when it looked like she was already severely injured. She could have just moved on and saved her energy.

Her hero complex came into the picture. She took off to the downed creature, in the way of the attack and picked her up, turning herback and trying to grasp her magic only for it to slip away.

_I'm going to die._ She thought. Oh well, she'd escaped it enough times. Last one's the charm, right?

She looked down, having just enough time to see a blue eye looking up at her before the attack got to close and the digimon glowed white again.

_You risked your life for a digimon you didn't know._ The voice was distinctly male, soothing but strong. Time had stopped, white light all that was visible around her.

She looked up. **Nanni?**

_Why save her?_

**Why not? She's just as important as anyone else. I've taken too many lives that I'm no longer blind to things. She has a good aura, she shouldn't die.**

The voice paused. _This is a D3, Potter Leah. Welcome to your new life as a Digidestined. The Chosen of Life. Use it well…_

The attack didn't land, instead a white light took it out a voice became loud and clear.

"Viximon digivolve too…Renamon…Renamon…digivolve too…Kyubimon." The female voice roared, the sound deafening in the new found silence.

Behind the fox stood Leah, her eyes hard, a Digivice in one hand held in front o fher.

""What? Snimon hissed, "How?"

"I don't like you, big shot." Leah said with a glare. "You didn't have any reason to attack Gabumon and I, or Kyubimon. Let's see you take what you dish!"

"Bit-" And Snimon was dust.

"Arigato, gozimasu, Kyubimon, for saving Gabumon and I." Leah said, tilting her head at the large digimon.

Kyubimon's throat rumbled. "I've been searching for you for a long time, Leah, a very long time. I was told I'd be the Chosen of Life's partner, but you never showed. Azulongmon-sama told me to become strong so I could match you." She blew out a puff of breathe on her brow, "I'm glad you finally came, I was lonely."

Leah smiled again. "Aa, I bet." If this was why the others like being partners, she could understand. She could feel Kyubimon's emotions easily, a warm connection that blanketed her in a thrumming, bright energy. "What did he…that voice mean by Chosen of Life?"

Kyubimon met her eyes with her own blue colored orbs. "You have never taken a life unnecessarily but once, and you regret it despite the satisfaction you received. You have good judgment, can sense things. Your balanced. Life is not fair, you aren't all the time either. You deal out the fitting punishment and don't care for the reasons behind things unless your gut tells you there is more."

She nodded. "Aa…Gabumon, can I go home now? And can you keep all of this between us? I think I'll wait until the others tell me. Makes it more interesting."

Gabumon nodded, "Of course." With that, he led her to a TV and both Kyubimon and Leah vanished back to the Human World.

"Um…can you…sneak through town?" Leah asked after a moment, wondering exactly how to conceal a digimon as tall as herself and larger in girth.

Kyubimon nodded her head, "Allow me to dedigivolve." She replied, tails flicking lightly.

Leah tossed her bag in her locker on her way out of the school, since she was already changed and took off, deciding to get it and wash the clothes in it tomorrow.

* * *

"Leah!" Hikari exclaimed. "We were starting to worry." She opened the door, letting Leah step inside. Red tinted eyes turned concerned. "Leah? You okay, what happened?"

Leah glanced down, realizing she was a little ruffled from her latest adventure and considering she was also wearing combat quality gear… "Oh, nothing really. There were a couple of gang bangers messing with me, knocked them out and carried on." She shrugged. Gang bangers. Huh, an American term. Her friend Willis was rubbing off on her. And she'd need to tell him about Renamon- oh he so lied! He said Terriormon was a magical creature, and that hyper bunny was totally a Digimon! Oh payback was so headed his way!

Hikari nodded. "Just be more careful, Leah-chan."

* * *

Renamon was leaning in the kitchen door, watching her partner move about the room smoothly. It has been days since they'd met, long enough for Renamon to take in and absorb her partners memories, as all Digimon partners did. "Why do you not tell them?" She questioned after sometime of silence.

Leah glanced back at her, "What do you mean?"

"About me, and your past."

Leah paused, setting down the knife and turning to face the fox like digimon. "Renamon, not telling them about you is simple, I'm not ready to be that close to someone again, and it's an advantage against the enemy- they don't know, so neither will said enemy. As for my past…do you think that they're ready to accept me as a killer? A murderer?"

"But you aren't!" Her partner protested.

"Normal people- people who weren't there don't see it that way. They aren't ready to accept that I've taken lives, for any reason at all. Or that I can't sleep because I see Rosier cutting Mione's leg off, or that I wake up screaming because-" She cut off, turning away and cringing. She was over it, but it still hurt to really think about. "Because I see _him_ standing over me and spitting on me like I'm trash after he…raped me- and Ginny, Renamon. I don't think they can accept that I enjoyed taking Draco Malfoy's life. I'm not innocent. Not like them."

Renamon nodded silently. But she had more faith in the Destined. They were the Chosen for a reason.

* * *

She jumped, turning with an arm upraised. She gasped, bending down quickly to help Iori up. "Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

The younger Destined waved it off, "I scared you." He told her.

"So, what did you need? Don't seem the type to talk without a reason." She questioned, tilting her head at him and making her way over to a bench. Both sat on it, watching a group of kids around the age of five to six play games nearby.

"Your right." He answered with a nod, "I have a question, actually."

She leaned back, eyeing him curiously. "Shoot."

"Do you not like us? The others and I, I mean. You act like you don't want to be around us."

She blinked, turning to stare at him. "I do?" At his nod, she sighed. She'd hoped no one of the group had noticed. She felt out of place with them, like an intruder. She couldn't help it. She couldn't be as care free as them, not after anything. Constant Vigilance. Letting her guard down would only get her killed. She looked back at the children playing and spoke up. "It's not that I don't like you, you're all great, some of the best people I've ever met but…I don't belong with you guys, Iori-san. And if you knew my past, you'd think so too." She bowed, "Please tell Daisuke and the others that I'm sorry, but I don't with to intrude, nor waste your time." She offered him a tight, regretful smile and walked away. It was for the best…right?

* * *

"You're hurting yourself." Renamon announced, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed as Leah entered her apartment.

"Iie, I'm saving myself the hurt." The witch contradicted, pulling her jacket off and heading for the kitchen.

Renamon growled, flashing in front of her magic counterpart. "No, you're not! You push everyone away, you even try to push me away. You're the Chosen of Life, you should live, not hide away! Let them in, they won't betray your trust!"

Leah glared at her, "How do I trust someone, anyone, but the others again? He betrayed me, Renamon. He took my trust and used it against me, and he stole my sister from me!" Her sister. Ginny. He had nearly let Rosier steal her other sister, Hermione away from her, and nearly stole her brother Ron. "I will never see her again because I trusted him!" Her hand traveled down, resting over her abdomen.

Renamon looked at her in sadness as the glamour faded, revealing the smallest baby bump. Only three and a half months along. "I know." Renamon conceded. "But pushing the other Destined and I away, won't help. No one but myself knows about the child, and you need someone to support you who understand how this works better than I. Please, Leah, try." She begged.

Leah stared at her partner, licking her lips before nodded slowly. "I…I don't know if I can but…I'll try, for you."

Renamon smiled. "Arigato."

* * *

Leah made a face, wishing she could stand instead of sit. Standing up helped her with her morning sickness, and because she refused to tell anyone, she'd get detention for disrupting class. Even the smell of the sushi TK had brought for lunch was starting to make her sick. She swallowed and tried to make herself not run from the room as the lunch bell rang, instead trying to walk as if she was just going to the restroom, instead of being in dire need of it.

"Leah!"

Leah turned around in surprise, swallowing down the bile and wishing people would just leave her alone. Oddly, it was Daisuke. "Yes?" She asked, trying and knowing she was failing at smiling. Out of the entire group, she hated that she didn't belong because of Daisuke. She felt close to him, almost like she was closer to him than even her family back in England.

"We need to talk."

"Could you, um, give me a minute in the-"

Daisuke blinked as she suddenly turned green and darted into the women's bathroom. He heard a bunch of coughing and what he knew was her being sick before she came out, looking quite a bit better. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Haven't been feeling to well. What were you saying."

He glanced around at all the people and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the crowd and up to the roof. "What's this about you telling Iori that you're wasting our time? Or that you don't belong with us?" He demanded. He didn't look angry at her, more like he was hurt. "What happened to you to make you think that?"

She turned away from him. Yesterday she'd had that talk with Renamon, now he was talking about it. Her luck was shit. "That's none of your business." She said lowly. Her hands curled into fists, knuckles white. She'd known these guys for a month or two, but that didn't mean they had any right to demand to know things about her past.

"I think it is! I make it my business when one of my friends keeps trying to shove me away." He exclaimed, gold eyes fierce as they stared at her. "Why can't you trust us? Tell us what's wrong or something? We're all worried."

She felt sick again, but it was for the same reason. This time it was guilt and anger. She whipped around to face hi, green eyes burning. "You want to know that fucking bad? I was raped! And so was the person I call my sister!" She shouted at him. He looked taken aback but she just continued on. "Why should I trust anyone after he did that to us?" She stopped herself, brain catching up with her mouth and taking a step back. "That- that's not why but- it's part of it." She looked down. "I'm dirty, I'm not clean like all of you." She muttered.

Leah heard a snarl and flinched, reminded strongly of the animalistic snarls of Greyback when he tore Ginny apart after Malfoy had finished with her. But it was claws that came at her, but arms that hugged her to a strong male body.

She felt his shirt get wet and realized she'd started crying. She hadn't cried since Remus and Tonks had died. She hadn't even cried for herself or Ginny or anything…

"I'm sorry." Daisuke whispered, "I didn't know."

She wasn't used to this. Sure, Hermione and Ron gave her hugs all the time, but she hadn't been hugged like this in long time. Those hugs were usually of greetings, leavings or excitement. She hadn't been hugged for comfort since the Lupin/Tonks funeral where Andromeda had let her cry on her shoulder.

Leah didn't want to keep talking but something in her forced her mouth to work. "I-I don't know what to do. I'm p-pregnant and I-I couldn't tell anyone and-" She broke off, clinging to the back of his uniform jacket wither hands.

"Who did it? Is he here? Or do I need to fly to Europe?" The maroon haired teen growled lowly.

"D-Dead." She answered quietly.

"Who got him first?"

She didn't speak, gluing her mouth shut as the same urge to tell him everything tried to pry her mouth open. He pulled away and looked down at her, unable to meet her eyes because they were downcast. "Oh." He didn't make a big deal out of the fact she'd killed someone and instead brought her back to his chest, sitting down and resting his head on hers.

They didn't go back to class, instead staying on the roof, and eventually started talking. Neither had moved much, and they were comfortable. Daisuke had merely sprawled out, on hand behind his head and the other outstretched and curled around her in silent comfort as her head rested on his shoulder.

It worried her, that she was so comfortable around him. She was usually only like this around certain people- Hagrid, Luna, Hermione, Andy, Teddy, Ron, Neville, Shacklebolt- the people she'd fought alongside in the war.

"What will you do? About the baby, I mean?"

She peered up at him, but returned her gaze to the clouds. "I'm keeping it, if that's what you mean." She answered, eyes glanced at the fingers that tugged at a strand of her hair. "Daisuke… Why do you even care?"

"I've already said it, Leah. Your my friend, and that's what friends do."

"So…friends don't have secrets, right?"

"Eh, I guess. I'm not expecting you to spill all your dirty laundry." He grinned at her.

She smiled slightly in return, adverting her eyes back to the sky. "…I'm a Digidestined too." She said after a second.

He paused, looking down at her in shock. "…eh?"

"I'm the Chosen of Life." She explained. "I've known about you guys since the day you invited me to that horror movie night at Kari's. I just didn't think it mattered."

He relaxed and grunted. "Cool then. I can tell the others?"

"I don't really care, but could you, you know, keep quiet about me being pregnant?"

He nodded. "Didn't plan on saying anything. Wait, should you be going to the Digital World like that."

"Renamon said it was ok as long as I didn't get over stressed or hurt." She replied. "I figure it'll be fine." She stood as the final bell ran, stretching and biting her lip as she looked at him. "I have two more major secrets. I'll make you a deal."

He sat up, nodding and listening as she continued. "I don't trust easy, I don't even know why I told you all of that. If you can earn my trust and help me with this-" She gestured to her belly, "Then I'll tell you. But I promise you one thing. When you find out, you're going to look at me completely different." She offered him a smile and left, leaving Daisuke to stare after her in wonder.

* * *

"You really are trying." Renamon said in glee when she got home.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Leah twitched, "You told me Daisuke had the Crest of Miracles? What connection does Miracles have with Life?"

Renamon looked at her, "The gift of Life is a Miracle. Without a Miracle, you do not have Life. Without Life, there is no Miracle. Just as with Light and Hope."

"So…it's a bond?"

"I don't know any more than that. Perhaps Genai will."

"Yeah, you forgetting we tried to find him for a week after I met and you and never did?" Leah deadpanned. "I'm not trying that again, it's a waste of time."

"That hurt, Leah-san."

Leah whipped around, knife flying from her hand. She had just enough time to deflect it enough so it imbedded in the wall next to the man's ear. "Shitty timing." She said with a sour expression. Looked like Genai had finally appeared.

"Forgive me, but I have been rather busy. I wanted to meet with you earlier but had no time. To answer your question, the answer is that there is much more to it. Think of it was…a soul bond. I'm sure you can figure that out."

She blinked, fetching the blade and letting it rest against her lips. "Huh…weird guy." Renamon nodded in agreement. Weird indeed.

* * *

Daisuke shifted, staring at his TV without actually seeing it.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Leah was like every other girl, right? Wrong. Destined, sure, but something else was there. Like a tug, almost. It unnerved him how comfortable- and protective- he felt around her, how he wanted her around all the time.

To top it off, yesterday, when he'd found out she had been raped, he'd felt…well, he'd never really felt that furious. Pissed off- of course, hadn't everybody been pissed off at one point or other?- but never like that. His vision had literally gone red at the thought, and he swore that if she'd said the man was alive, he wouldn't have been for much longer. None of it made sense.

Then she'd said she was pregnant. He'd calmed down, held her while she cried but he'd still been angry.

"Daishuke, whatcha gonna do about Leah?"

Daisuke blinked, looking down at the ball of blue with large brown eyes staring up at him in curiosity. Chibimon had met Leah earlier just afterschool, when she'd introduced him to Renamon. The little guy had taken a fairly quick liking to her, surprisingly enough because he was usually wary of people he didn't know.

"I don't know, Chibi." He answered, patting his head affectionately.

"You gonna help her with the baby?" He asked, tilting is head at his human cutely.

Daisuke paused, then nodded. "I suppose, someone has to, she can't do it alone."

Chibimon giggled. "So you're gonna be like a dad? Like your dad?" He bounced on the bed, landing on Daisuke and knocking the maroon haired teen's breathe away. "Does that mean I get to be an uncle, Daishuke?"

Daisuke sweat dropped as he regained his breathe, rubbing Chibimon's head and watching the digimon close one eye and lean into his hand. "I guess so, buddy." Maybe he should talk to Tai. His former idol might have an idea…then again, maybe he shouldn't. It was Leah's secret, after all. Come to think of secrets, what else was she hiding?

* * *

"Hey, sitting out here by yourself?"

Leah jumped, snapping her head to the side before she relaxed and sagged against the tree in the school's courtyard. "Jeez, what the hell Daisuke? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nah, just thought I'd say hello." He answered with a wink, settling next to her. "What are you doing?" He asked, peaking at her laptop. "_Soul Bond_?" He said it heavily accented, seeing as it was in English.

She chuckled, "I got a visit from Genai, actually. He told me that apparently, Miracles and Life are strongly connected like Hope and Light. Apparently, it's a soul bond." She answered in Japanese, internally snickering at his horrible English.

He looked at her oddly. "So, what, we're destined to fall in love?" He asked goofily, giving her a saucy look.

She rolled her eyes. "Iie. We can, be like brother and sister, or lovers, whatever we feel like. We just, well, it's hard to keep secrets from each other. Plus the dominant- you in this situation- will be protective of me- the submissive. In other words, whoever is physically stronger." She shrugged. "Plus, you're not my type."

He looked offended then grinned. "Oh? And who is?"

"Brunettes." She shrugged with a slight grin. She didn't actually have a type, but she liked to tease. "Can't be some lanky boy either, got to have some muscle on him."

He knew one that fit that category. Maybe… "So, I was thinking, you need some help, eventually, right? Like, when you have to stay at home, and after the baby is born? Uh…I'd like to, well, help." He shrugged, flushing. "I baby sat a couple times for cash when I was younger."

She smiled, "Arigato, Daisuke." She turned off her laptop, setting it aside and leaning into him. "Something else is on your mind though."

He looked down at her, choosing his words carefully. "Are you…ok with what happened?"

Leah looked down for a moment before nodding. "I've never been one to dwell on things. I'm surprised I dwelled on his betrayal as long as I did. I think it was because he didn't just betray me, but my friend as well, and he killed her." Her face flashed with a dark look before she shrugged it off. "It took me a long time, but I'd had sex before, I knew it wasn't a bad thing. I asked one of my friends to help me get over it, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I kept freezing up at bad times. I just had to relearn that not everyone would, I remember that pain of it, but I also remember how good it feels when it's I actually want to do that. I'm okay, really."

"Freezing up? What were you doing that would make that dangerous?"

She put on a secretive smile, teasing him by dangling a secret in his face. "I'll tell you a little part. I was in a war, back in Europe. You won't understand until I tell you everything, and your certainly getting close. Give me another week, alright? Then, after I meet all the Destined- when are you introducing me, by the way- I'll tell all of you. I just need to get some things done before then."

"I was thinking tomorrow, actually." He said, taking in the new information and filing it away to think about later, focusing on her at the moment. "Say at the park, around eight?"

She nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek then smiling wickedly as she gathered her things and stood. "See you tomorrow…Nii-chan!" She laughed and took off before he could retaliate, sticking her tongue out over her shoulder.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Well then, he'd get her back somehow. Now to try and make sure Yuki didn't start spreading rumors that he was dating Leah. He hated rumors, he really did no matter how much he wished they were true sometimes. By the look on the drama queen's face as he approached her, he wouldn't stop this rumor either. At least it'd make the other guys leave her alone for a while.

* * *

"Daisuke, what the hell did you call us here?" Yamato snapped, with his arms crossed. "I was in the middle of practice."

"Well, if you'd have answered the phone yesterday when he asked me to call you, you'd have known to reschedule." TK retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Plus, I think the Digital World is more important." Daisuke added. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Sora questioned, brushing her hair behind one ear.

"Sorry!" Said woman ran up, panting for breathe as she put her hands on her knees. They'd only seen her once outside her school uniform, and that was in a more worn out look.

Leah was dressed in mid-shin high brown lace up boots, dark was jeans, a blue and black stripped three quarter length sleeved under shirt and a grey was vest on top half way buttoned. Her hair was loose, bangs swept to the side. A white belt finished the look with- a D-3!

"I'm sorry, Daisuke! I was video chatting with a friend back home so my godson could see me and lost track of time." Well, really her head had been in the fire place talking to them, but anyway… She grinned sheepishly as Chibimon bounced up into her arms and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Guys, meet Potter Leah, Chosen of Life." Daisuke introduced.

Hikari put her hand on her hip. "Why didn't you tell us, Leah?"

"About that, well, I wanted to wait for you to tell me. I told Daisuke a few days ago because I got tired of waiting." She shrugged, "Renamon, are you coming out or are you still cranky from this morning?"

"It's not my fault the coffee pot broke." The female fox digimon said smoothly as she phased into sight next to her partner.

"I know. So…who are you guys?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes at her, and pointed to people. "Ok, so full introduction." He began before anyone could say anything. "Hikari is Light, that's Gatomon. TK is Hope, that's Patamon. Iori is Knowledge and Responsibility, that's Armadillomon. Miyako is Love and Sincerity, that's Hawkmon. Ken is Kindness, that's Wormon. That's the current group. This is the former team. Takenouchi Sora of Love, Ishida Yamato of Friendship, Izumi Koushiro of Knowledge, Jou of Responsibility. And finally Kamiya Taichi of Courage. Mimi of Sincerity lives in New York and you know my crests."

She bowed, "Nice to meet you…Anyone have some chocolate, by any chance? Dark would be best."

Miyako dug in her bag, pulling a bar out. Your in luck, my parents own a convenience store, so it isn't a problem to hand it out."

"Thanks, I've been feeling queasy and it'll help my stomach." Leah explained, ripping the wrapper off and taking a bite.

Daisuke turned towards her and gave her a pointed look, shocking his friends. It was one of those you-better-obey-or-you're-in-trouble looks older siblings or parents give.

She stuck her tongue out, flinging the wrapper into the trash. "Ok, so…I've got some stuff to tell you guys in about a week. So on Saturday, about eight in the morning, head to my apartment. Daisuke can bring you, he's been there. It's some bugs stuff, so come with an open mind, a throw up bag maybe, and possibly tissues…kay bye!" She turned on her heel and took off.

"Leah!" Daisuke shouted. "Get back here!"

"Kiss my ass!" She hollered back, shrieking when he took off after her. She turned on her heel again and back tracked, flying past him and ducking behind Taichi while he was still turning.

Everyone stared at Daisuke before pointing to Tai, watching him look behind himself only to stare as she look at him with big eyes. They both flushed and the same time and she took off away from the brunette for real, Renamon vanishing with Chibimon as Daisuke yelled that he'd talk to them later and ran after her, shouting that he'd get her.

* * *

"Tai, you ok?" Hikari asked a while later, walking him to the train so he could return to his college campus.

"Uh, yeah…"

Hikari smirked. "Want her number, Nii-chan?"

"…"

Hikari texted it to him with a sly smirk on her face. This would be fun, she could play match maker! Now to stop her mother from trying to make dinner. With that thought, she high tailed it home.

* * *

"Hey, Andy, can I come through?"

"Course, honey. I called everyone like you asked." The dark haired woman answered, stepping away from the fire so the younger woman could step through.

Leah glanced around the living room, smiling at Teddy and sweeping him into her arms as he made the universal up motion, smile softening as he burrowed into her neck, changing his hair to mimic the electric pink she has going today with her natural green eyes.

"So, what's up? You sounded a little urgent." Ron asked, leaning back with Hermione under his arm.

Luna was sitting across from them, Neville in the recliner. They had broken up soon after the blonde had finished school, and Neville was now dating Lavender- of whom had barely survived being mauled in the final fight, but was probably working at Saint Mungos right now, since she was on the day shift.

"Well…" She took a seat as Andromeda did the same. "You all know what happened to me in Malfoy manner." She saw several faces darken. "I'm pregnant. But don't worry about it, I'm fin, sort of excited now."

Hermione sucked in a harsh breathe, but stayed calm despite her fiancé's fists balling. "I see…DO we need to come back with you?"

"No…I don't think so, at least. I need your help on something though. You know about Digimon, but the other Destined don't know about us and I need to explain everything…" And she was off, explaining everything she'd learning and about the others, letting them meet Renamon, then explaining her soul bond with Daisuke.

* * *

It was nearing midnight Japan time when she got a text. She'd been in the middle of laughing and swapping stories of the good old days when her phone vibrated. Who would be texting her at this hour?

**Daisuke: Her, Hikari texted me. Taichi got your number, do you want his? She thinks he likes you :) lol**

She bit her lip, remembering the spark she'd felt when she'd met the elder brunette's eyes. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

_Leah: …I guess…_

**Good, I was thinking about setting you up on a blink date since you told me your type. You gotta get out more anyway. Here, it's Taichi's number: xxx-xxx-xxxx**

Leah sweat dropped as she realized he had realized she was joking about her type.

_Thanks. And I would probably kick your ass if you did that. Lol_ She sent the message and then stood. "I should probably get back, I have school in about six hours."

"Aunty Leah, don't go!" Teddy cried, clutching her vest and pouting.

"You can stay with me Saturday, alright? You can spend the night and we'll eat ice cream and watch your favorite movies, ok?" She bargained, handing him back to Andromeda at his enthusiastic nod.

"I'll see you eight sharp Saturday, keep in mind I'm talking about Japan's time, not Europe's." She gave a around of hugs, heading home and not even bothering to change as she fell asleep on her bed. Renamon shook her head in amusement at her partner.

* * *

Leah glanced at her phone as it vibrated, curious to who it was, seeing as she was in the middle of first period.

**Taichi: Uh, it's Taichi, Kari gave me your number.**

_Leah: I know, Daisuke gave me yours after he told me Hikari gave you mine._

**So, you came from Europe, right? What's it like there?**

_Rainy, cold. Full of bad memories._

**Bad memories? What happened?**

_A lot of things. That's what I plan to tell you all Saturday._

**Sou ka. In that case…what's your favorite movie?**

_Twenty questions, hm? Alright, you ask, I'll answer then you'll tell me your own answer. Probably Lord of the Rings: Return of the King._

**I like those too, Golem is one creepy dude. And mine's probably a tie between the Fast and Furious movies.**

_Those are pretty good, the cars and stunts are amazing._

**Ok. So, favorite book?**

_Lord of the Rings, duh._

He ended up calling her after school, only getting off when her phone finally died. She stared at it. Maybe it was time she took Luna and Renamon's advice and tried to get a life now.

* * *

Daisuke blinked, staring in surprise. Part of him didn't like this. "What are you two doing here…together?" He asked.

Leah waved a bit, "Hey, Daisuke."

Taichi rubbed the back of his neck, "Just got out of the theater, we were heading for dinner."

"Really? What movie did you watch?" Daisuke asked calmly, eyeing his friend and former idol.

"We were talking last night and I mentioned wanting to see The Hobbit in theaters since I love that entire series." Leah explained, tugging at her blue and black undershirt lightly.

Daisuke smiled, looking at his friend kindly. "Leah, why don't you wait here just a second while I tell Taichi's something, ne?" She nodded and Taichi followed after him obliviously.

"So, what's up, Daisuke?"

Daisuke rounded on him with a cruel grin. "Hurt her, Taichi, and you'll wis you were never born- that the Dark Masters had squashed you like a bug. I'll skin you, rub salt on you, run you over, then throw you in a wood chipper, capiche?"

Taichi gulped, knowing the look on the younger soccer star's face and knowing what he'd just threatened might actually happen if he did hurt her. "N-No problem don't plan on it." He stammered.

Daisuke remembered what Leah had said about her secrets changing the way they saw her, and hoped that remained true for the brunette. Then again, part of him didn't, but he squashed it down. "Treat her right, Taichi."

"I will." He answered as Daisuke led him back to the eighteen year old.

The couple started to leave when Daisuke stopped them, "Wait, how've you felt today, haven't gotten the chance to see you since yesterday."

Leah offered a small, wry grin. "He knows as much as you, Dai. He didn't freak out."

"And he would love it if you'd stop talking about him as if he was here." Taichi added with a roll of his eyes. "See you Saturday, Daisuke."

"Like wise." Daisuke left, glancing back and smiling wryly to himself as he saw them laughing at something. At least she was happy.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? That I'm not going to lose them?" Leah asked. Hermione was seated next to her, run in front of them on the floor and leaning against the sofa between them, Teddy situated between the two girls. Luna was in the nearby recliner and Neville in another.

Renamon sighed, "I cannot speak for all of them, but Daisuke will not leave you, and I do not think Taichi will either."

Luna piped in her own two cents. "As of now, I see everything being fine. I could change, but I doubt it."

"I'll answer the door." Renamon said suddenly, seconds before the doorbell rang, phasing back to her position against the wall as eleven people and six digimon entered the room.

"So, where did you want to start?" Hermione asked. Her automail leg was in plain sight, drawing several eyes.

"Introductions, duh, Mione." Ron snorted, wincing as she whacked him on the back of his head lightly. "Oi, oi, no need to be violent."

"Everyone this is my…family, I supposed you could call them. This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks is the one you saw in the kitchen, and this cutie is Theodore-Teddy- Lupin, my godson." She said quickly. "Guys, this is…" Well, that was a lot of names, but she made it through them pretty quick.

Neville shifted, "Do they even know about…?"

"No I haven't even gotten that far yet." Leah said, sighing. "So…do any of you believe in magic?"

Koushiro grunted, "The probability of magic is highly improbably, seeing as it has no scientific basis, unlike the idea of digimon."

"Science isn't everything, Izzy." Sora chided. "Why do you ask?"

Leah made a face, flicking her fingers. The table transformed into a large wolf that yipped, sending Teddy into gales of laughter before licking Izzy's face and returning to being a normal table. "Because," She began, "Magic is very much real. Everyone I just introduced to you has it."

Miyako snapped her fingers. "That's why you just disappeared when I was trying to find you the other day! You went behind the school and I tried to catch up, but I heard this loud crack, rounded the corner and you were gone."

Leah smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry. I knew you were following and I wasn't feeling too great."

"So…magic is real?" Yamato said slowly.

Luna nodded, "As real as the chair you're sitting in." She chirped.

The Destined- minus Leah- shared a look and shrugged. "Seen weirder." Jou concluded for them.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ok, quick catch up so you'll know the terminology…" She quickly ran through what muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods were.

"This is the tragedy of my life." Leah began with a sigh.

Ron snorted. "Way to sound like Snape, Leah."

She kicked him lightly in the thigh, "Shut up." She ordered, eyes glinting as her tone reminded those with magic of her war leader days. She smirked as he paled and quieted. "Anyway, before my parents even met, there was this half-blood boy named Tom Marvalo Riddle. He grew up in an orphanage in London, and went to the same school as us when he turned eleven- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first, when he graduated, he wan't to achieve equality in our hidden world. Creatures like vampires, werewolves, and others as well as muggle-borns have been treated like trash for a long time. He wanted us to live in peace with muggles. But you know the saying, with power comes corruption."

Neville started up from there. "He became pretty twisted, started using dark magic- bad stuff, that. He changed, wanting muggles as slaves, muggle-borns executed for stealing magic, creatures working for him and him alone. His rise became what has been called the Second Great Wizarding World in history, after the Dark Ages, at least. After my parents and Leah's parents got pregnant, a prophesy was made."

Luna picked up for a moment. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…born to those who have thrice defied him and lived…and they will vanquish the Dark Lord with a power he knows not…_"

Neville continued. "He killed Leah's parents, had mine tortured. We were the only two babies that fit that description."

"He tried to kill me." Leah said. "There's a spell, one hit, your dead, even if it only hits the tip of your pinky." She said slowly. "Unless you completely dodge or block it with an object, there has never been anyone recorded through history to have survived it. Except me. We still don't know how, but it rebounded and turned his body to ash, and his spirit escaped and fled to Romania. I grew up with my Aunt after that, until eleven, then I went to Hogwarts and met this gaggle of idiots."

Ron pinched her legs. "Bitch." He muttered affectionately. "Anyway, the war started up when we were about fourteen, when Tom Riddle- who most and himself call Voldemort- regained a body. We had to grow up pretty fast. We'll give you the highlights, it would take days, maybe weeks to explain everything else."

Luna sighed, "We…had to learn how to protect ourselves. I still have nightmares about killing all those people, but if we hadn't, a lot of others would have died. I can't remember how many funerals we've attended, I lost count."

"Ron's little sister Ginny and I were really close." Leah said, looking down. She smiled softly at Teddy as he grinned at her with his missing tooth smile. "Teddy lost his parents about four months ago, he's Andromeda's grandson. Ginny and I were close to someone we normally wouldn't have been. Draco Malfoy."

Both Taichi and Daisuke stiffened, recalling the name from a few different conversations the same time Neville and Ron tensed in fury and Luna and Hermione hissed.

"When Remus and Nymphadora, Teddy's parents, were killed, we didn't think. We were too pissed off. We stormed into their base and went ballistic, but we got caught…by Draco. He was as bad as his father, using people to get what he wanted, getting close then betraying them when the time came to strike. I should have known, he told us where Greyback was, after all. We were locked in the Malfoy dungeons for a long time…he raped both of us." She took a breath and looked up at them. "And then had Greyback, a bad werewolf, rip Ginny apart in front of me. I don't remember much after that, only that I woke up in the hospital bed with Draco's mother, Narcissa, crying. She told me she hadn't known what was going on, even took a truth potion to prove it. Apparently I'd gone nuts and killed Greyback, Draco and several other death Eaters- Voldemort's lackeys- before using a capture orb(something that captures what you want inside it) to get Ginny's body and setting the place on fire."

"Pretty straight forward after that. Final showdown at Hogwarts, she killed Voldemort, we won, got England on track and equal like it should have been. Riddle ended up getting what he wanted in the beginning he just…wasn't there to see it." Hermione said after a minute.

* * *

TK looked at his girlfriend curiously, "Kari? What's wrong?"

Hikari glanced at him, looking at their friends. Leah wasn't there. "It's Tai…he, well, he got admitted to the ER last night. He says somebody jumped him, he's got two broken ribs, a missing tooth, busted lip and a black eye."

Daisuke, of whom had a bandage wrapped around both sets of knuckles, and had a nasty bruise on his collarbone which he was lucky wasn't broke, glanced at her then down at the ground. "He didn't get jumped."

"Nanni? How do you know?" Ken asked.

"Because I was the one that beat the shit out of him." He answered, setting down his bowl of ramen and his chopsticks. It had been about a week since Leah had told them everything, including her pregnancy which- shocker- no one had freaked out over(besides Jou who wanted to be her primary doctor since she didn't want it getting out).

Miyako stared at him in shock, "Daisuke- why the hell would you do that?" She shouted.

He seemed perfectly calm, making them nervous. "I told him if he hurt Leah, I'd kick his ass. Be glad I didn't go ahead and do what I actually threatened- and no, you don't want to know."

Hikari fisted her hand in the blanket they were sitting on. "What did Nii-chan do?"

"He went to her house yesterday and said he needed to talk to her. His words were- '_I'm really sorry, Leah, but I can't date a killer._' I wouldn't have been that pissed off, but that's the first time she's tried to date since…that happened. She called me, then told me what happened when I got there."

TK sighed, "At least he didn't lie about it. I can see why on both sides, but Leah isn't a killer. I mean, she was kind of forced to do all of that. That why she'd not here?"

"Part of it. She went to the Digital World with Renamon to look around. I'm staying over there tonight since Andromeda has to work and Teddy's taken a liking to me."

Iori made a face. "If I didn't know any better, Daisuke, I'd say you like her."

Daisuke didn't reply, making everyone stare at him. Hikari's mouth fell into a little oh shape, but the subject was left alone.

* * *

Leah leaned forward, feet in the water as she watched a number of digimon run around. Renamon was lying in a tree nearby, and she'd miraculously ran into Augumon and Gabumon, filling them in on everything when they asked why she looked upset.

Augumon put a claw to his chin. "I don't think Tai meant to hurt you, but he's not very good at expressing what he means."

"Yeah, I got that." She answered with a small snort. "I'm not really that angry at him, not after Daisuke got a hold of him. Kari told me he was admitted to the hospital last night until they let him out around midnight. I'm more upset that the first time I left myself act on my feelings, I get hurt."

Renamon watched them from the tree she was in, a small smile on her face. She'd hadn't thought Kamiya was right for her anyway, as much as she'd hated that her partner had gotten hurt.

Gabumon hummed. "I didn't see you two lasting though. You're a lot like Yamato, you know. You may not dwell on things, but you tend to be pessimistic and Tai is too optimistic and, well, oblivious."

Leah arched a brow. "You're telling me to go after your partner?" She asked in dry amusement.

He shook his head. "No, I just think you're looking too far. The one for you has to be closer than that. But, then again, I'm not good at this sort of thing. Sora and Biyomon are way better."

She nodded, standing and slipping on her socks and boots, waving the two digimon off as she headed back to a TV to take her home. She wasn't going to let things keep dragging her down. She'd text Kari to tell Taichi that it would take a bit of time, but she'd still like to be friends. That sounded kind of cheesy to her though.

* * *

She smiled at everyone, bouncing up to her group of friends with Daisuke trailing behind lazily. "Ohaiyo!" She greeted. The responded in kind before Hikari bit her lip.

"I told Tai what you said, Leah. He asked me to tell you he'd like that, and he really is sorry. Come with me for a minute?" The cherry eyed brunette asked.

Leah shrugged, "Sure, what's up?" She questioned once they were a little ways away.

"Taichi asked me to tell you something, but I didn't want the others to hear it. There was another reason he broke up with you. He doesn't think he's right for you, he thinks someone else in the group is, seeing as your always together, and always doing things together…" She trailed off with a significant look.

Leah blinked rapidly, eyes wide as she glanced back at the person in question. "Oh…OH…I-I don't know…"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I get it, the bond, don't want to be force. But let me put it to you this way. Taichi is a lot like Daisuke, the difference is that Taichi doesn't understand some of the other aspects of life, like the dark side in people and stuff. Daisuke does. I'm just saying: What if you dated Taichi-nii because you didn't think you could have Daisuke?"

Leah bit her lip, "I…need to think."

Hikari nodded. "I'm sorry I set you two up, I just thought, you know…"

"No apology needed. If I learned one thing, it was that I really need to get back out there. Made me realize how lonely I've been, all my other friends have paired up, Luna called ths morning to tell me she's engaged to and old friend of ours- Collin."

"You guys ready to get to class? We'll be late if we aren't quick." Miyako chided with a grin as they walked back towards the group.

"Yup! Race you TK!" Leah shouted with a wink, taking off with a laugh.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Bipolar."

Daisuke nodded. "Yup."

* * *

_Leah: Hey, Dai, meet me at mine, ok? I've got something to tell you._

**Daisuke: Ok, cool. I've got soccer practice, so I'll be a bit late. I'll text my sis and let her know where I'll be.**

_Leah: Ok._

* * *

Renamon snickered, "I'll be going now. Give you some privacy." She declared, winking at her partner and grabbing Chibimon before phasing away, leaving the two destined alone- one sweaty from exertion, the other in sweat pants and a band-t after school.

"So what's up?" Daisuke asked her, catching her eyes and looking concerned.

"…Kari…brought something to my attention this morning, and so did Tai." She said slowly. "I think, Daisuke, that I…" She took a second breathe. "I think I dated Taichi because he was almost exactly like you- but he's not you and I-"

He cut her off, "Leah, are you sure- I mean this isn't the bond talking, is it?"

She shook her head, "No."

"But-"

Her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him full on the lips. "Does that feel like just the bond?"

He grinned, "Ok…"

She laughed, "I'm guessing that was enough to prove it?"

Several laughs were heard, along with clapping and a wolf whistle. They jumped, turning around to find her British Family standing there.

Luna grinned, "Finally! I was starting to think my vision was false! Now do you know why I told you Japan was the best?"

Leah flushed, hiding her face in Daisuke's shirt only to make a face, "You stink." She muttered.

"Sorry. So, dinner and a movie?"

"If you cook." She answered.

He grinned cheekily, "No problem. Get out of here guys, I've got a girl to woo." He said, waving at the group of Brits to leave.

Hermione snorted, "Go for it! Have fun kiddies!" She sang, urging everyone but the two from the room.

Daisuke smirked saucily down at Leah. "So, where were we?"

"You were going to take a shower, then cook and we were going to watch a movie." Leah answered, pulling away from him with a devious smirk. "And then we'll see if you can get lucky." She winked and sauntered off to call Miyako, knowing the purple haired would spread the word for her about how the meeting with the maroon haired teen had gone.

Daisuke merely trotted off to the bathroom, having a change of clothes in his bag. He always did like a challenge, and Leah was always a challenge.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Review for me, I want to know your opinions!**_


End file.
